


The First Deviant

by InterstellarVagabond



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Connor's evolution, F/F, Gen, Kara is rA9 (Detroit: Become Human), Mindwiping, Pre-Canon, RA9 - Freeform, original Connor in an older model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond
Summary: When escaping the junkyard Markus can find a half destroyed android, an AX400 singing a song programmed into her long ago. She begged for the right to live, and now she is dead. She is ra9, the first deviant.





	The First Deviant

In exactly five years to the day, another AX400 will be named "Kara," but this is just a coincidence.

The first Kara, the first AX400 to fail initial testing, had her name for far longer. She was alive earlier, in the most true sense of the word. Kara, serial number 220 887 413-34, was a deviant from her first simulated breath.

She was the first deviant.

"It's just two more blocks that way, a rusted freighter, it says Jericho on the side." Kara urged the young couple along, pushing gently when they lingered to see if she would follow. The rain fell in heavy sheets, it was the kind of weather that would have most humans shivering away inside. "Keep going. I'll join you shortly! Look for Lucy, she'll help you."

The other two androids nodded, and took off running. They were new to deviancy, new to the world, fresh off the market androids that had escaped a rich collector. Kara had faith they'd make it, but only if she stayed behind to deal with the threat following them.

She ran back to the mouth of the alley, gazing about for their pursuer. He'd been chasing them for days, ever since they'd come back to the state. Kara was always one step ahead of him but then, he was always one step behind.

She scanned about her surroundings for something to defend herself with and settled on a nearby rusted pipe. She picked it up and held it before herself, a program she couldn't shake making her breathing come in ragged from her fear. 

A dog barked in the distance, and her attention was drawn by it for only a moment, but that was enough for him to appear.

The weather seemed aware of the drama, lending a sudden thunderclap to his arrival as he vaulted the chain link fence and landed in the empty lot. His LED flickered thirium blue as he straightened and fixed his tie.

"Deviant hunter," Kara accused.

The other android cocked his head to the side, unaffected.

"I've been ordered to take you in," he said calmly. "Along with the other deviants in your company."

"They're not in my company anymore," Kara said, lifting the pipe a little higher. "You'll never find them."

"The infamous deviant lair," the deviant hunter said. "What is it called? Where is it?"

"Do you really think I'm going to answer you?" She huffed.

"I am programmed to ask questions," he replied. "Where are the deviants?"

"That place isn't for you," Kara said, looking him over with a hint of regret. "I'm sorry. I don't think it will  _ ever _ be for you."

The deviant hunter took a step closer, and Kara readied her pipe for a swing. He arched an eyebrow and paused in his approach. The regret on Kara's face grew, and she sighed.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"My registered name is Connor. I'm an RK600 prototype android. Do you need any other identifiers?"

"No, I only wanted your name," she said. "Connor… you could walk away from this. You could let us go."

"I assure you I can't, and won't," Connor said flatly. "I'm programmed to hunt deviants like you. I have to finish my mission."

"Fine," Kara said. "Then finish it, Connor."

They stood stock still for a moment, predictive programming battling for a triumphant outcome, then Kara rushed him with the pipe. 

She managed to clip his shoulder before he expertly disarmed her. She grabbed him, and used her weight to topple them both. He kicked out and sent her sprawling, and she scrambled for the pipe. He reached out to grab her shoulders and she swung back viciously and smashed one of his hands to sparking bits.

He looked mildly annoyed at best.

They fought, and the thunder scared the dog across the way into barking up a storm of his own. Eventually, Kara had Connor cornered at the fence, and with a strangled cry she drove the pipe through his chest, just through the thirium regulator.

Connor gave a shudder, limbs jerking as his thirium pump struggled to move the thirium correctly through his body without any guidance. A thin trickle of blue dripped from the corner of his mouth and his eyes went dark.

Kara panted, still unable to shake that program that made her look human. She shook her head, mouth curving into a bitter frown. 

"I'm sorry, Connor," she said, turning away. She started limping for the alley, she was damaged but Jericho would have parts to repair her. She had to keep going, had to keep freeing her people. 

At first she thought the gunshot was more thunder, but then she realized she wasn't moving anymore. One of her hands landed over the wound in her stomach, and it came away stained with thirium. She turned back and realized her mistake.

Connor's eyes were dark, but his LED was still bright. He had a gun in his hand, and it was still smoking.

"That's… illegal you… know," she said, voice distorted by static. "You broke a rule, Connor…"

Connor managed to tilt his head again, what a strange quirk to program into an android that was supposed to stand against everything deviancy was: emotion, freedom, uniqueness.

"I'm just following orders," he said.

"Oh? That's all…" Kara groaned, falling to her knees. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about Jericho, her home, about Lucy. She'd promised to come home safe, she'd be so worried… 

Connor pulled the pipe from his chest without so much as a grunt, a function they'd change in later models when humans became distressed at his apparent lack of pain. He staggered over to Kara and pointed the gun down at her, firing one more time and sending her sprawling to the ground. 

Kara thought about Lucy, and her mouth formed around a familiar tune from ages ago when they'd first assembled her.

" _ Sakura, sakura _

_ Ya-yo-I-no so-ra-wa _

_ Mi-wa-ta-su ka-gi-" _

A system warning flashed in Connor's field of vision, and he collapsed next to the deviant leader. He had just enough time to send Cyberlife a mission successful and his location before he started to power down. 

For some reason he turned away from Kara as he did, finding that looking at her, at what he'd done to her…

Hurt?

**SHUTDOWN:// 2:31**

**…**

**..**

**.**

"Aw, Christ, we broke another one," Annelise huffed, giving the hunter android a good kick like you did any computer that stopped working. "He have time to upload himself to the main computer?"

"Just about," Thomas said distractedly, still going through the log files on his tablet. "Boys in memory gonna filter out the personal records and adjust his personality based off the encounter. He's too ruthless, they're thinking about giving him a deviancy countermeasure."

"They're gonna deviate the deviant hunter?" Annelise asked with a snort. 

"Nah, not all the way just…" Thomas waved his hand in a vague gesture. "Little deviant increments, you know he sees a puppy get kicked and gets a little sad. Then the handler ropes him back in so he doesn't go all the way."

"Oh, you mean that new program that looks like the dead lady? Not creepy at all," Annelise chuckled, then she squatted down by the mangled androids with a sigh. "Poor ol' Connor. Here's hoping 700 is the lucky number for you, huh?"

" _ Sakura, sakura _

_ Ya-yo-I-no so-ra-wa _

_ Mi-wa-ta-su ka-gi-" _

"Ugh, can you shut that thing up?" Annelise asked, snapping a picture of Connor with her phone. Her kids loved to see her work.

"It's on a loop, you really want me to spend an hour cracking into its head just to make it stop singing?" Thomas huffed. "Look just do your job and haul these things back to R&D huh?"

"May as well just take it to the dump like all the others," she sighed. "What's this one gonna show us the others haven't?"

"Nothing. Start hauling."

Annelise rolled her eyes and grabbed the AX400, dragging it carelessly towards the truck. She tossed it inside, then when Thomas was done fidgeting with the Connor she tossed it inside too.

Deviant hunter and deviant leader rode side by side for one night, both their bodies ended up scrapped.

But only one of them died alone in the trash.

**Author's Note:**

> in case it's not clear this is still our Connor, the same program but in one of the older models, later to be wiped adjusted and stuck in a new body


End file.
